We'll Always Be Just Friends
by minakurata-chan
Summary: [[Sasuke...I will deny my feelings for you...from now on...I will tell myself I don't love you anymore. I've waited years and years to tell you..that I love you..but...]]Romance High School Fic. SasxSak NarxHin TenxNeji InoxShika full sum ins
1. Prolugue

**_We'll Always Be Just Friends_**

Hey guys I got inspired...Can girls and guys be more than just friends without liking each other?Can you be more than friends without having all of these emotions.Here is **my** story...

Summary: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha are childhood bestfriends.One day when there little kids Sasuke's parents get a transfer to move to Kohona Village.Sasuke has to move leaving poor little Sakura heartbroken.Eight years later Sakura is 15 her parents have died and her only family member lives in Kohona so she moves there.Remembering Sasuke moved there that gives her the strength alone.On the first day of her new High School when Sakura greets Sasuke back he has no idea who she is and dislikes her right off the bat.Sasuke was in a coma after this tragic accident.Sakura goes into a depression;she gets really sick later on discovering she only 2 years to live.How can she make Sasuke remeber who she is?Will Sasuke even remember before it's to late?Or will they always be _**Just Friends**_?

_**-a story with many twists one minute you think it's going the way it seems and the next BOOM your dazzled**_

_**-mina's homeroom teacher**_

It's a _**high school fanfiction**_ it starts off when there small children

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Inner**

_Flashbacks;lyrics;thoughs_

_Keywords;litle hints and clues to understand a little more._

* * *

**Prolugue**

_"Okay I choose rock" It was a normal sunny day and the children of Taihdo Academy are having recess at the playground.They were about to play a game of hide-and-seek...and were making teams.Once again poor little Sakura Haruno was left out of the game._

_"But Ami-chan how can you pick rock if I'm here?"7-year old Sakura Haruno asked._

_"Because ugly-chan no one wants to play with a forhead girl like you."Ami said laughing along with all the other children._

_"But...I want to play to?"_

_"Too bad."Ami laughed along with the others and walked away._

_Sakura ran towards the nearest tree started and started weeping._

_"Hey Bakura can you stop crying I'm trying to take a nap here."Someone said from above her._

_"My names not Bakura."Sakura looked up and saw a boy with onyx hair and eyes._

_"Then whats your name?"_

_"My name is-sob-Sakura Haruno-sob-."The boy jumped down from the tree._

_"My names Sasuke Uchiha."Sasuke said closing his eyes showing no emotion on his face._

_Sakura gasped"Your the boy everyone talks about."_

_"Yes I know and I don't like it."Sasuke said in an annoyed tone._

_"Your lucky everyone makes fun of me and says I have a huge forhead."_

_"Well your forhead is large..."He said trying to make her feel a little better._

_Sakura starts to weep again."See even you think that..."_

_Sasuke was getting irritated he couln't make Sakura stop crying."Stop crying,crying doesn't solve anything."_

_"But Sasuke-kun I can't help it...tears just keep falling."She says more tears stolling down._

_"Your forhead isn't that bad it's just big compared to others..."Sasuke said trying to sound nice._

_"See I do have-sob-a big for-sob-head"_

_Sasuke twitched(_**an/lol a 7 year old Sasuke twitching**

_"If you stop crying all be your friend."_

_Sakura looked at him and started wiping away her tears."You really mean that?"_

_Sasuke sighed"Yes just stop crying."_

_Sakura gasped in delight."I'm so happy your my first friend"Sakura starts hugging Sasuke._

_"Okay but if your going to be my friend please stop hugging me."_

_Sakura let's go."Sorry Sasuke-kun I'm just so happy."Sakura then grabs Sasuke's hand and pulls him towards the playground."Come on Sasuke-kun let's go play on the monkey bars."Sasuke looks at her with no emotion on his face then smiles a little."Okay Sakura...-chan."And goes alongside with Sakura actually having fun though he would never admit it..._

oOoO

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

Okay this is the beginning kind of like the prolugue; The story will begin in the next chapter.So if I get 2 reviews all update today I already have the next chapter.So review please just a short one anything please. 

Next Chapter:

**_Remember:Watashi wa Sakura Haruno_(**I Am Sakura Haruno)

"Sasuke?Sasuke-kun is that you?"A pink-haired green-eyed girl runs up to Sasuke Uchiha and hugs him.Sasuke looks at the girl"Let go of me."He says coldly."Sasuke do you not remember me?"The girl asks with a frown plastered on her face.Sasuke just looks at her."No I don't now leave me be."He says walking into the school building.Sakura just stands there by the school steps._'But Sasuke you said you would never forget me._'She says in a soft whisper.Sakura walks into the school building.She walks not paying attention to where she's going and suddenly bumps into someone."Hey watch were your going...Forhead-girl is that you?"...

That's a little sneak peek so stay tuned and continue reading.

* * *

_INSPIRATIONS_

_My Best Friend...let's call him Kyo.We use to hate each other when we were little we got older and because friends.Best Friends.But the thing is I love him.And I want him to know.Does he feel the same?Will we ever be together?Or will we just always be friends?_

_My Sister and Cuz; it's kind of cute when they say there going to get married yet they don't know that it's kind of forbidden since there related:( lol if only they weren't blood related right?_

_Xanga i've been rpging alot and have been getting idea's for my new stories so yeah_

_Ice Cream pops there so delicous...wait this shouldn't even be put hereXD_

_And last but not least the song **Listen To Your Heart by D.H.T**_

_Those are my inspirations for writing this;there will be more as the story continues so yeah._

* * *

Please don't be lazy.It really makes writers feel good that there are people who take the chance to review.soThey do make our days your probally thinking just something that that says good story;well it's more than just that it's way more it encourages writers to keep on writing knowing that there are people willing to read our stories.So please do take the timeXD 

-mina(I luv all of you who review)


	2. Watashi wa Sakura Haruno Pt I

**'We'll Always be Just Friends?.:**

_**"Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship - never." **_

_**-Charles Caleb Colton**_

Hello everyone I am so glad I got reviews already.-tears-You do like my story you really do-squeals. Well anyways who wants to here listening to me? Me keep talking let's get on with the story.

Hey guys I got inspired...Can girls and guys be more than just friends without liking each other? Can you be more than friends without having all of these emotions? Here is my story…

Summary: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha are childhood best friends. One day when there little kids Sasuke's parents get a transfer to move to Kohona has to move leaving poor little Sakura heartbroken. Six years later Sakura is 15 her parents have died and her only family member lives in Kohona so she moves there. Remembering Sasuke moved there that gives her the strength alone. On the first day of her new High School when Sakura greets Sasuke back he has no idea who she is and dislikes her right off the bat. Turns out that Sasuke was in a coma after this tragic incident that happens. Sakura later on get sick discovering she only 2 years to live. How can she make Sasuke remember who she is? Will Sasuke even remember before it's too late? Or will they always be _**Just Friends**_?

Disclaimer: Foolish people I do _**not **_own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Normal

**Inner/Recaps/Continuations**

_Flashbacks; lyrics; thoughts/letters; etc_

_**:Recap:**_

_Sakura lets go." Sorry Sasuke-kun I'm just so happy." Sakura then grabs Sasuke's hand and pulls him towards the playground._

" _Come on Sasuke-kun let's go play on the monkey bars." Sasuke looks at her with no emotion on his face then smiles a little._

" _Okay Sakura...-Chan." _

_And goes alongside with Sakura actually having fun though he would never admit it..._

_**:Continuation:**_

_From that day Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha became the best of friends. Sasuke would only ever show his true side to her. When bullies picked on her he was there. When she needed someone to talk to he was there. When she need a shoulder to cry on he was there. When she needed to annoy someone...he'd runaway. That was until 2 years later._

_"Sasuke-kun come on were going to be late if you don't hurry up!" An impatient 9-year old Sakura said stomping her foot on the ground._

_Sasuke and Sakura were at Kakitaki Park. Sasuke was just looking at the ground. "Sakura...I can't go with you today..."_

_Sakura looks at Sasuke. "What do you mean we can't go I really want to go to the parade?" She asked in a whiny voice._

_"Sakura I can't go...I'm never again going anywhere with you." He said choking on his words like he was about to heard it and ran up to him._

" _What do you mean Sasuke-kun? Never again? "Sakura didn't understand one bit. What did he mean?_

"_Sakura...my dad got a transfer to Kohona Village it's far away from here...I'm leaving for good Sakura." Sasuke said continuing to look at the ground._

_Sakura didn't understand" Come on stop playing around were going to be late Sasuke-kun." Sakura said walking towards the other direction._

"_I'm not playing around Sakura I'm moving away for good." She turns around tears strolling down. "Why? You can't go it isn't fair can' my best friend this isn't fair-sob-I love you-sob-that's how good of a friend you are."_

_Sasuke heard this and ran up to her and hugged her." Don't worry Sakura-chan when we meet again let's get married. "Sasuke said patting her back. She looked up at him._

" _You promise? "Sakura asked._

" _Yes I promise." _

"_You promise you'll never forget me. "Sakura asked still crying. Onyx eyes met emerald._

" _Don't worry Bakura-chan I won't." Sasuke smirked remembering how he use to call her Bakura._

_"Okay Tomato-kun." They giggled. A car engine was heard from the back and a young man stepped out._

_"Foolish little brother let us go father and mother are waiting." A young man around his 15's looks at him and waves._

" _Hello Itachi-kun. "Itachi looks at Sakura and smiles lightly." Goodbye Sakura-chan." Sakura eyes widened knowing this was the last day..._

_"I'm coming onee-chan." Sasuke said looking at the back. He looks at Sakura and smiles. He is about to pull away but Sakura stops him. Sasuke looks into her eyes._

" _Sasuke-kun...aishiteru" She brings her lips to his cheek and kisses him. _

"_Goodbye." Sakura runs at that moment. Sasuke heads the in the other direction _

'_Aishiteru Sakura-Chan Aishiteru' That day it rained. The parade was canceled._

_**:Chapter One: Remember: Watashi was Sakura Haruno densu Pt I:**_

Sasuke's move changed everything in Sakura's life dramitically after that

Sakura became a Yankee at the age of fourteen. Picking up fights with random people off the street. A year later her parents were murdered...her life was being torn apart. That was until a letter in the mail arrived for her.

Sakura came to her apartment and saw a huge stack of letters piled on her floor. She eyed a specific one at the top. She grabbed it went to her living room; sat down and tore it open.

_Dear Sakura-Chan,_

_I have heard the news about your parents._

_And seeing as your condition is getting worse. I suggest you come live with me._

_You need change it will be for the best. Call me at 000-0000 and tell me okay Neh._

_-With love_

_Tsunade_

Sakura looked at the letter and smiled. She held the letter tight and hugged it._'Tsunade_ _obaa-chan thank you.' _She gets up from the sofa, stretches and goes into the grabs her phone and dials Tsunade's number.

**RING**

**RING**

**RI-**

"_Moshi Moshi Tsunade speaking."Tsunade said on the other line._

_"Oi! Tsuande-chan I just recieved the letter today."Sakura said._

_"WHAT!?!?!I sent that a month ago. I told that Jiraya to send it...Oh that lazy bum is-sorry got carried away there." Tsunade said laughing._

_Sakura giggled. "Yeah"_

_"So what do you think? Do you want to come live over here?"_

_Sakura didn't say anything for a few moments. "Yeah...I want to move..."_

_Tsunade squealed." Okay it'll be like having a daughter! All pick you up tomorrow in the morning, oh and by the way did I mention that a certain Uchiha lives here."_

_"Sasuke? Sasuke lives there?" Sakura questioned._

_"Yes now we'll talk about this tomorrow I've got to go-bye."_

**CLICK**

_"Bye"_

**CLICK**

Sakura hung up the phone, went to the restroom and took a long hot shower. She got out placed a robe on her body and walked to her bedroom. She started packing her belongings; pictures of her and Sasuke, a bracelet Sasuke gave to her, clothes, shoes, etc until everything in her room was completely packed. She looked at her former room and sighed.' Finally I'm finally going to see you Sasuke-kun. 'She opened one of her drawers to a magazine she saw Sasuke on and hugged it_. 'Aishiteru Sasuke-kun Aishiteru.' _She fell asleep hugging the magazine and dreamt about the strangest thing. _Sakura dreamt Sasuke didn't remember her. It was a nightmare..._

"Sakura-Chan...Sakura-Chan wake up your ramens getting cold." A voice was saying to Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes and screamed.

She jumped up from her bed and slapped the guy. "PERVERT! CALL 911! A STRANGE LOOKING GUY WITH BLUE EYES, WHISKERS, AND BLONDE HAIR IS IN MY ROOM!!!

The boy looked at her and chuckled." I guess I forgot to tell you who I am." The boy got in a stance." I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I'm Kohona's future hokage dattebayo...I love ramen. "The boy said while smiling and Sakura sweat drops.

"It's nice to know your name but that explains nothing on why you're in my room. "Sakura said.

Naruto scratched his head. "Ehehehe eto...eto...Tsunade obaa-chan said to keep you company while she put your stuff into the moving van." He said while scratching his head.

"Tsuande obaa-chan?" Sakura looks at her alarm clock. It was late. "Oh my I'm late."

She gets out of bed and trips on Naruto. She blushed at the position she was in. Naruto looks at her and smiles." My prayers have been answered. A pretty girl is on me. "

Sakura glared at him and slapped him. "PERVERT!"

She gets up and dusts herself off. Goes into the restroom brushes her teeth; get's dressed; and fixes her hair into a ponytail. She walks out of the restroom and goes into the kitchen she spots Naruto cooking." What are you doing Naruto? "

Naruto turns to face her." I'm making my specialty. "Sakura looked at him in a kind of scared look.

" What's your specialty? "Naruto looks at her stirs the bowl and says. "RAMEN!"

Sakura sweat drops. "Eh...I see. "Sakura sits down on a chair and they start talking." So Naruto how do you know Tsunade obaa- Chan? "

Naruto looked at her and gave her a soft smile." I use to be an orphan Tsunade obaa-chan adopted me when I was seven years old. So she's been my mother since..."

Sakura looks at the ground. "Oh..."

Naruto just gives a big grin." Its ok I get that a lot so no worries."

Naruto smiles and Sakura smiles back. They just start laughing. They talk for a long time and instantly became friends. They found out they were the same age and that there going to the same school they were even living together.

"Sakura! Naruto! The moving van is all packed in lets go." Tsunade calls from outside.

"Hai" Both Naruto and Sakura said in unison. They both walk out to where Tsunade was. Tsunade looks at Sakura and pulls her into a hug. "Oh Sakura-Chan how are you doing. You're so grown up to!"

Sakura just smiles. "I'm doing well!"

"Great! Now let's go tomorrow you have along day ahead of you." Tsuande get's into the Yukon and hand signals for them to board. Naruto pulls Sakura's arm and they both get into the car and just smile. '_Naruto and Sakura are going to be great friends.' _She thought to herself. Tsunade starts the car and they start driving out of Taihdo Village. Sakura looks at the window and looks at her old looks at her." Are you admiring the landscape? "

Sakura turns and gives him a soft smile." No, I'm saying good-bye. "

Naruto just looks at her and turns to his side of the window. They drive in silence.

Tsunade notices and decides to turn on the radio. A song starts playing

_Dare mo sagashiteru yume wa kitto aru dokokani aru Negai ga itsuka kanau made hitori jyanai_

Sakura smiles. "Oh I love this song!" She starts singing along with the song.

Naruto turns to her." You do so do I!" Naruto sings along with her in a girly voice.

_Makesou ni naru kedo omoi wa konna ni mo afureteru Saigo made yareru! to itteta ne kitto tsuyogatte itanda_

_Itsudatte mucha bakka de zutto karamawari de Dakedo anata dake ga sobani ita..._

_Dare mo sagashiteru yume wa kitto aru dokokani aru Negai ga itsuka kanau made hitori jyanai sa_

_Yes growin' up. Yes, time for jump!_

Naruto and Sakura open the windows and start singing the song aloud. Tsunade looks at the rear window and smiles. They were arriving at Kohona Village. People on the streets look at them and give them evil glares.

_Ano hi mita yuuhi to kaze no iro ima mo mune ni shimatte iru_

_Honto wa wakatteta dakedo ienakatta Zutto anata dake ga sobani ita..._

_Dare mo sagashiteru yume wa kitto aru dokokani aru Koko kara nanika ga hajimaru shinjitetai_

_Mada minu __**HIKARI **__yakusoku no basho e to tsuzuite yuku Negai ga itsuka kanau made hitori jyanai_

_Hitomi no naka ni chiisana aoi sora hirogatteku Ichiban saikou no egao sou, waratte_

_Dare mo sagashiteru yume wa kitto aru arukidaseru Koko kara nanika ga hajimaru shinjitetai_

_Mada minu __**HIKARI **__yakusoku no basho e to tsuzuite yuku Negai ga itsuka kanau made hitori jyanai sa_

_Yes, growin' up. Yes, time for jump!_

The song ends and Naruto and Sakura start laughing."You sing good Naruto."

Naruto gives her and evil look and uses his best girly voice. "Hey are you mocking me?" Sakura just keeps laughing. And Naruto looks at her and can't help but laugh either.

Moments pass and the car gets quiet again." Wow this place is huge! "Sakura says as she looks at the window.

There are buildings upon buildings. People everywhere, shops lined up from corner to corner. Naruto nods. "Yup, that's Kohona for you. It's the one of the largest cities in Japan." Naruto said in a smart tone.

Sakura giggled. "You just sounded smart...for once."

Naruto looks at her evilly." Heh, that hurt Sakura-Chan." He said dramatically making a sad face. Sakura giggles.

The car starts driving into a nice neighborhood. The houses looked all the same. Except for the one the car was pulling up to the driveway.

" Welcome home Sakura-Chan!" Both Naruto and Tsunade say in unison.

The house was like an ordinary two story house. Red brick house white trimming. Not to simple not to plain.

" So what do you think Sakura-Chan? " Tsundae asked as they start walking towards the doorway.

" It's nice." Tsunade pull outs a key from her pocket and opens the door. They all step inside. It was a nice house the design was traditional a 2 brown leather sofas; a coffee table; a mahogany entertainment center…..

' _It feels so homie' _Sakura thought to herself.

Tsunade starts going up stairs. " Come on Sakura let me show you to your room. "

Naruto who was standing next to Sakura pulled her arm. "Come on Sakura-Chan your room is right next to mine. "Sakura just smiled.

Naruto pulled her upstairs. They walked through the hallway there were five bedrooms upstairs. Two were aligned on the right side and two on the left. There was one room at the very back in the middle. They kept walking towards the room in the middle. Tsunade was probably already in there. Naruto opened the door.

" Here's your new room Sakura-Chan. "Sakura stepped in her new room. It was nice and roomy it had a nook near a bay window. The walls were white with cherry blossoms painted all over them.

"It feels like home." Sakura said.

Tsunade smiled. "Good, because this is your new home." Tsunade started walking out the room." The moving vans won't be here till tomorrow so I can always pull in a mattress or..."She looks towards Naruto.

"You can sleep in Naruto's room. "Naruto smiles. "Oh come on Sakura-Chan! It'll be fun we'll talk about ramen. Dress in ramen. Eat ramen..."He keeps talking about ramen.

Tsunade looks back at Sakura. "So what do you want to do? Sakura thinks for a moment.

"And then we can watch ramen movies and play ramen videogames." Naruto was in his on little world.

"ETO...ETO...ETO all stay in Naruto's room he'll give me company." Tsunade starts walking out of the room.

" Okay then Naruto will show you to his room." She left. "And we can't forget about ramen fairy tales."

Sakura shakes Naruto. "NARUTO!" Naruto snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry got carried away there. "Sakura sweat dropped.

"It's okay Naruto-kun now you're my new roomier. "Naruto pulls her arm towards him room.

"I know isn't it great?" He opens his door and Sakura sees a very bright orange and blue room with ramen noodles painted on the ceilings.

Naruto admired his room. "Isn't it great?"

Sakura kept looking his bed was aligned to the window with a comforter of bowls with ramen. His carpet was a fox chibish demon. He had a normal mahogany dresser. A TV with videogame systems put aside to one corner. A white bowlish looking chair between his bed and dresser.

"Eh...it reminds me of a kid room."

Naruto looked at her. "You don't like it Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura laughed. "Well let's just say this isn't my style."

Sakura sat on his bed." So Naruto-kun...when does school start?"

Naruto sat on his bowlish chair. "Hmmmm school starts tomorrow."

Sakura's eyes widened. "WHAT?!?!?!?" Naruto was scared Sakura's once nice aura felt dark and scary. "Eh don't worry Sakura-Chan all be there with you." He said trying to comfort her.

"Naruto Naruto Naruto...I DON'T HAVE ANY OF MY STUFF! WHAT DO YOU PROPOSE I DO?" She yelled.

" You can always wait when you come home from school, it's nothing really."

Naruto said. Sakura's aura turned back to normal.

"Okay then...Do you know of anyone named Sasuke?"

Naruto looked shocked. "Don't tell me your one of his fan obsessed girls."

Sakura looked at him confused. "Fan girl?" Naruto shook his head. "Eh...just wait till tomorrow. "He said.

Naruto and Sakura talked for hours and hours each knowing one another secrets. They fell asleep and a new day started.

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Sakura rolls off the bed." Good Morning Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun?" She looked at the room no one was in there. _I wonder what time it is.' _She thought.

She looks at Naruto's ramen bowl alarm clock that read 7:00 o'clock. Sakura thought to herself._' If school starts at 7:35 and its 7:00..._'

She screamed. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!"

She jumps off Naruto's bed grabs her uniform which consisted of a white oxford style button up shirt and a blue plaid skirt with a green tie. She let her long pink hair cascade behind her. And runs downstairs. She sees that Tsunade isn't there either.

'_Eh where is everyone?' _

So she runs out the door towards Kohona High. Moments pass as she is still running. And she comes up to this enormous school. It was brick. It had a huge gate. It looked like prestigious school. She went inside the gates. And stopped running. She looked at her surroundings. There was a huge fountain between the school and the gates. There were trees and benches scattered everywhere. Teenagers were everywhere. She looked around and saw the strangest sight. She saw a guy around her age escaping from a herd of fan girls. As he was approaching the steps of the school. The girls backed away and headed off there own direction.

Sakura looked closer at the guy. _'Why does he remind me of somebody?' _

She looked at him for a moment longer… '_Onyx hair onyx eyes gorgeous body. Is that Sasuke?' _She asks herself then she runs towards him.

The guy just looks at her with a glare that says back away from me. She smiles softly.

"Sasuke? Sasuke-kun is that you? It is you!" The rosette haired girls runs up to Sasuke Uchiha and hugs him.

Sasuke looks at the girl "Let go of me." He says coldly.

"Sasuke do you not remember me?" She asks with a frown plastered on her face.

Sasuke just looks at her." No I don't now leave me be." He says walking into the school building.

Sakura just stands there by the school steps. "But Sasuke you said you would never forget me." She says in a soft whisper.

Sakura walks into the school building. She walks up the steps still dumbfounded not paying attention to where she's going and suddenly bumps into someone.

"Hey watch were your going...forehead-girl is that you?" A girl with long platinum blonde hair and cerulean eyes asks.

Sakura eyed the girl. "Ino?"

The girl smiled." The one and only..."

And there you have it Chapter 2...My apologies for any grammar and spelling program is messing up a lot, and besides nobody is not much Sasuke and Sakura in this chapter:(.Just wait till the romance)

Next Chapter

_**Remember:Watashi wa Sakura Haruno densu Pt II**_

_"Sasuke? How come you say you don't remember me? You said when we meet again we'd get married." Sakura said. Sasukes eyes shifted from the window towards her. "You don't know what you're talking about. I never make promises and even if I did why would I to you." Sasuke said looked at her with eyes of hatred. Sakura ran at the cafeteria crying._

_" Sasuke why must you be so mean."_

_Everyone looked at Hinata. Never before has she spoken out loud "_

_Your right Hinata… " Naruto looks at Sasuke and glares at him; "..once a bastard always a bastard." Naruto and Hinata run off to find Sakura…._

Well that's the sneak peak. So if I get at least more than 5 reviews all update tomorrow!

_**:To the Reviewer/Alert/and Fav peopl**_es:

I'd like to thank

_**:Reviewers:**_

_dedebug2007_

_Tempy_

_amanda_

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_

_xteenuh102593_

_ihearttoast09_

_**:Alerts:**_

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_

_ihearttoast09_

_kirei na yukki_

_eyezue66613_

_xteenuh102593_

_**:FAVS.:**_

_Tempy_

_dedebug2007_

_eyezue66613_

_xteenuh102593_

_any anyone else who reviewed!_

_-_squeals-I love all you guys! Here are some cookies and cupcakes! Enjoy! I Hope you enjoyed this chapter because there are so many more to come! The sad thing though is that I received 87 hits and only 6 people reviewed :( come on you guys please review!

_**:INSPIRATIONS:**_

_-My Best Friend...let's call him use to hate each other when we were little we got older and because the thing is I love I want him to he feel the same? Will we ever be together? Or will we just always be friends?_

_-My Sister and Cuz; it's kind of cute when they say there going to get married yet they don't know that it's kind of forbidden since there related:( lol if only they weren't blood related right?_

_-Xanga I've been rpging alot and have been getting idea's for my new stories so yeah_

_-Ice Cream pops there so delicious...wait this shouldn't even be put hereXD_

_-The song __**Listen To Your Heart by D.H.T**_

_-The anime AirXD it's so sad why did mizu have to die __L_

_-The anime Kaliedo Star_

_-My friends! They have the same personalities as the Naruto characters dattebayo!_

_-Of course all the reviewers who reviewed!_

_-And last but not least the songs____**Rolling Star by YUI(bleach**__**)**__ and __**Truly Madly Deeply by Cascada**_

_Those are my inspirations for writing this; there will be more as the story continues so yeah._

_Please don't be really makes writers feel good that there are people who take the chance to __They do make our days your probably thinking just something that that says good story; well__ it's more than just that it's way more it encourages writers to keep on writing knowing that there are people willing to read our please do take the timeXD _

It is **11:42** and I am very tired! But I did it I said I would update today and I did it's not even 12 yet! Well goodnight…

_**Mina**_


	3. Watashi wa Sakura Haruno Pt II

**_:.We'll Always be Just Friends?.:_**

**_"Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship - never." _**

**_-Charles Caleb Colton_**

**_I got inspired...Can girls and guys be more than just friends without liking each other? Can you be more than friends without having all of these emotions? Here is my story…_**

_**Disclaimer: **Foolish people I do **NOT** own Naruto if I did I would not be writing this._

* * *

Normal

**Inner/Recaps/Continuations**

_Flashbacks; lyrics; thoughts/letters; etc_

_**Keywords;hints**_

* * *

_**:Recap:**_

_**"Sasuke? Sasuke-kun is that you?" A pink-haired green-eyed girl runs up to Sasuke Uchiha and hugs him. Sasuke looks at the girl" Let go of me." He says coldly. "Sasuke do you not remember me?" The girl asks with a frown plastered on her face. Sasuke just looks at her." No I don't now leave me be." He says walking into the school building. Sakura just stands there by the school steps.' But Sasuke you said you would never forget me.' She says in a soft whisper. Sakura walks into the school building. She walks up the steps still dumbfounded not paying attention to where she is going and suddenly bumps into someone. "Hey watch were your going...forehead-girl is that you?" A girl with long platinum blonde hair and cerulean eyes asks. Sakura eyed the girl. "Ino?" The girl smiled." The one and only..."**_

**_: .Remember: Watashi wa Sakura Haruno densu Pt II.:_**

"Ino-pig. "Sakura throws herself at her and hugs her." Billboard-brow...I've missed you. "Ino says hugging Sakura back.

Ino and Sakura were friends back in grade school but she ended up moving when they were seven. That was right when Sasuke came along into Sakura's life.

Ino let's go and looks at her old friend." I can't believe you live here this is so great." She says jumping up and down causing a scene. Sakura starts jumping along with Ino. "I know isn't this great." They walk into the school together. They catch up quickly on some things, since they' been apart for about eight years.

"So Sakura-Chan? Why did you move here? "Ino asks as they start walking in towards the auditorium. Sakura looks at her friend and then to the ground. Ino saw it. "Oh I see it's that bad neh? "Sakura just nodded." Well you are going to love this school. In addition, do you know why? "Sakura nodded a no." Well all tell you why because Sasuke Uchiha goes to school here. "Ino's eyes start twinkling and she makes a dramatic pose. "Oh Sasuke. "Then she blushes. Sakura looks at her friend and mentally slaps her." I don't understand though what makes Sasuke so popular here. "Ino looked at her friend' I see she doesn't know this will surely be interesting. "Ino was formulating a plan in her mind. "Eh well you see uh...He's a singer...Yeah he's a singer that's what he is. "Sakura tilted her head to the side not understanding one bit. Ino sweat drops "Don't tell me you haven't heard of The Avengers?" They walk into the auditorium. "No I haven't. "Ino laughs at her." This is so funny forehead- girl. "Sakura glares." What's so funny Ino-pig?"

"All tell you more but first let me find my friends."

**OOoO**

"INO! You are late! "They found themselves at the very top of the auditorium, a girl with brown hair put up into Chinese buns yells at Ino. Ino scratched her head." Wait lemma explain I have a good excuse." The girl looks at her smiles and then the smile drops. "Oh really do you know what we had to do because of you? Do you? Do you?" Someone besides her puts her arm on the raging girl of fury's shoulder." Calm down Tenten-sempai it seems like she has a friend." The petite girl with purplish hair and white pupils look towards Sakura and smiles."H-hi what i-is y-your name?" The girl stuttered. Sakura smiled' This girl is definitely shy' Sakura looked at her." My names Sakura Haruno and I was best friends with this pig when I was little. "Sakura winked at the girl." I have idiots for friends." The white-eyed girl giggled. Tenten just looked at them for a moment and sighed." See Tenten I told you there was a good explanation. "Ino said glaring at Tenten. Tenten crossed her arms and looked at Sakura. "Nice to meet you I'm Tenten Man and this beside me is Hinata Hyuga. "The girls all sat down." So why are we in the auditorium in the first place? "Sakura asked. "O-on the f-first d-day of s-school they have i-important information to t-tell u-us. "Hinata said softly. The auditorium that was one noisy became quiet as a woman with short purple hair and a khaki suit came out and walked out onto the wooden stage. "Good morning Kohona Students." The woman yelled into the loud microphone. "This year as we all know it……"The woman continued on about rules, dress codes, what and what not to do. "Also the teachers will not put up with noisy stuck up teenagers….."

**OOoO**

Hinata whispers to Ino "Hey Ino where's Naruto-kun and the others?" Sakura listened to her. "Naruto? oh is that teme going to get it." Hinata looked at her curiously 'Is she Naruto's girlfriend? No-no-no don't think that.' "Y-you know N-naruto-kun? Sakura-sama? " Hinata asked with a little hint of worry in her voice. Hinata had always had a crush on Naruto. Nevertheless, Naruto is one dense guy so he never did know how she felt. Sakura giggled. "Oh of course I do…..but I don't like him Hinata he's all yours." Hinata blushed six different shades of red. "Eh……" Sakura looked at her and smiled she whispered in her ear. "It's okay Hinata-Chan your secret's safe with me I know you like him."

"Hey speak of the ramen boy himself there he is." Tenten chuckled as she pointed to the blonde-haired boy and three other guys following behind him. They started walking to the top to where the girls were.

Naruto waved. A guy with brown pineapple-shaped hair due just looked at Sakura and slightly smiled. The guy next to him had white-pupils and long brown hair he just looked at Sakura and did nothing. Finally yet importantly was the ever so gorgeous Sasuke Uchiha who was just glaring at Sakura. "Oi Sakura-Chan seems like you've met some of my friends." Sakura got up and bonked him on the head." Baka no baka don't think your getting away with leaving me at home all by myself."

Ino gasped. "Don't tell me you two are eloped." Hinata fainted. The guy with pineapple shaped hair sighed. The other two; Sasuke and the guy with white pupils; just looked at them.

Naruto blushed. "E-eh of course not me and Sakura live together because of Tsunade obaa-chan. Sakura wouldn't think of me like that right Sakura-chan? " Sakura faintly blushed. "Of course I wouldn't." She looked at Hinata and started fanning her. "Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Hinata's eyes were just spinning. Naruto sat next to Hinata on the ground. He lifted her off the ground. "Don't die on me Hinata." He says and he starts running out of the auditorium. Everyone just looks at each other and sweat drops. In addition, they all had only one thing going on in there mind. 'Naruto is such a baka.'

**OOoO**

Hinata looked around. "Someone smells so good.'She cuddled herself against whatever she was. Then she realized she was moving. 'What's going on?' She asks herself she looks up and finds herself looking up at the face of no one other than her crush Naruto. "EEEK" She screamed Naruto stopped. And looked worried. "Are you okay Hinata-Chan?" He asked with worry in his voice. "I-I am just f-fine N-naruto-kun, y-you can t-take me back." She said as she was still in the arms of Naruto. Naruto looked at her and blushed as well. "Eh- yeah a-all put you down now. " Naruto stuttered a little. He put Hinata down on the ground. She stood up and balanced herself to stand still. "Arigatou N-Naruto-kun." He scratched his head. "Your welcome Hinata-Chan." They just stood there looking at each other. To what seemed like hours, Hinata started giggling and Naruto followed. They started walking off together towards the auditorium…..

They saw people rushing out fast from the auditorium….so instead they changed there directions and went to there first period class which happened to be science. The other's also had the same homeroom. Including Sakura Haruno.

**OOoO**

Announcements had finished and everyone was released to there first period class. Sakura and the rest of her new friends all stood up and started walking together. Well that was until they were all separated with the huge stampede of people exiting out of the doors. The group paired off and went there own ways Shikamaru with Ino, Tenten with Neji which left Sakura with Sasuke,

Sakura started fiddling with her fingers as she walked next to Sasuke. They were walking really close since it was really packed in the hallway. 'I can feel myself blushing.' She said to herself as she kept staring at Sasuke as they walked. The hallways started to empty. And it seemed like Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones in the hallway. "S-sasuke-kun are we late. " Sasuke didn't bother to look towards her.

"Hn" Is all he said. Sakura still was confused. Why was Sasuke so cold to her? Why was he so rude? This wasn't the Sasuke she use to know. Something must have happened to him. That's what Sakura kept telling to herself…..all she had to do was figure out what.

Moments later they approached there homeroom. Sasuke opened the door for himself not even bothering to hold the door open for Sakura. She opened the door. 'He's so mean' She said to herself she followed Sasuke towards his desk and sat next to him. Sasuke glanced at her and back to the window. Sakura sighed. She looked around at her surroundings. Hinata was safe and sound sitting next to Naruto. Ino was chattering with a boy that kept eating chips. Shikamaru laid his head against the desk and was asleep. Tenten was playing a game of stare with a boy who had black hair in a shape of a bowl. While Neji just had, his eyes closed. The homeroom teacher didn't seem to be there. She focused her attention back to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun do you remember at our old school how we use to sit next to each other? It was quite funny we were inseparable. Itachi-ku----" She was cut off when Sasuke turned around towards her. "Stop talking and saying we were friends at one point. You are really annoying." He said and turned back towards the window. "But I'm not….." She didn't bother to finish it wasn't like he was paying attention in the first place.

Minutes later the door swung open and it revealed to show a man around his 30's. He had grey hair. His face was covered up by a mask exception for his right eye and nose.

"Sorry class there was a ramen sale….." He was cut off by Naruto.

"LIAR" Naruto's eye's started twinkling. "Did you just say ramen? "

The man chuckled. " I got you there Naruto. " Naruto mumbled something that sounded like perverted sensei. The man walked towards the center of the classroom where his desk was. He stood up in front of the classroom. "For those who do not know what my name is it is Kakashi Hatake, But please just call me Kakashi-sensei." He paused. "Besides Mr. Hatake makes me sound old don't you think? " He said winking.

The girls in class giggled. And the boys just looked at him. He looked around at the class. " I see a new face this year." He said looking at Sakura. "Why don't you introduce yourself." Sakura looked at him and stood up from her desk. "Moshi moshi watashi wa Sakura Haruno densu. I am from Taihdo Village. I moved here because……." She got silent and her eyes started to tear up as she remembered her past. Kakashi noticed. "That is fine Sakura you may have a seat." The student's all started to whisper. Some about her hair and her forhead. Others about saying if she were to get near Sasuke they'd hurt her. The guys were saying how "hot" she looked and other things about her looks. Sakura sighed for the 10th time. 'I have a feeling bad things are going to happen.' She thought.

Kakashi turned towards the board and started writing formulas. The class got silent and started writing the formulas down. Sakura wrote them down as well she turned to her side noticing that Sasuke wasn't writing he just had his eyes closed. "Sasuke-kun? Why aren't you writing?" Sakura asked. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her. "Because…I don't feel like it. " He said in a monotone and closed his eyes. "Oh…" Sakura frowned. 'Why Sasuke? Why can't you remember me? Or…..are you choosing not to.."

The bell rang the student's got up from there desks and went there own way. Naruto walked away with his friends Shikamaru Neji and Sasuke. Sakura met up with Ino Tenten and Hinata at the door. She smiled. "That was so boring." Sakura said. Ino rolled her eyes. "This class is the funniest, just wait till the others." She said. Hinata nodded and Tenten smirked. "I can't wait to sign up for my electives. I'm taking tennis and soccer for sure. " She said as the four girls walked in the hallway. "Oooh I want to take choir and tennis maybe even cheerleading." Sakura said. Ino squealed. "YAY! Your trying out for cheerleading me too. I'm making Hinata take it as well as drama. Right Hinata?" Hinata smiled. "Hai , but there are other classes y-you k-know." The girls just nodded and laughed off to there next class.

The next three classes went by fast she found Hinata, Naruto,Shikamaru and Sasuke in all three of those:

**Homeroom/Science**

Sakura Hinata Tenten Ino Shikamaru Neji Sasuke Naruto

**AP World History**

Sakura Hinata Sasuke Naruto Ino Shikamaru

**Advanced Math**

Sakura Hinata Sasuke Shikamaru Neji Tenten….Sadly Naruto got stuck in that class.

**OOoO**

_-Lunchtime-_

Sakura went in the lunch line grabbed some food and went to look for her friends. She spotted to blonde-haired people flinging in the air. "SAKURA OVER, we're over here! "Naruto and Ino yell in unison. Sakura smiled when she spotted her to blonde-haired friends. ' What great friends I have' She got to the table and saw Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, already sitting there. 'Sorry guys I had gone off to the restroom." She sat down besides Sasuke. They all started talking about there first few classes.

"Sakura so what happened after I moved? " Ino asked. Sakura smiled. "Well after you moved that's when I met Sasuke and we became best friends." Sasuke glared at Sakura. "We have never met." He said in a monotone. Sakura felt hurt.

"Sasuke what's the matter with you? Why do you say you do not remember me? You said when we meet again we would get married. "Sakura said innocently. Sasuke eyes shifted from the window towards her." You do not know what you are talking about. I never make promises and even if I did why would I to you. "Sasuke said coldly. Sakura looked at him with eyes of hurt. She ran out the cafeteria crying. "Sasuke why must you be so mean." Everyone looked at Hinata. Never before, has she spoken aloud and she didn't even stutter. Naruto agreed." Your right Hinata, he looks at Sasuke and glares at him; once a bastard always a bastard. "Naruto and Hinata ran off to find her. Sasuke just sat there not caring at all what happened. 'I don't care what should make this girl any different from the others the only reason she likes me is for my name. Not for who I am. '

Neji and Shikamaru look at Sasuke.

"Troublesome. " Shikamaru shook his head. "Come on Shika let's go look for Sakura-Chan she's probably still crying seeing as this selfish bastard doesn't care at all…..You may be good looking Sasuke but you know what? I've seen you for who you really are…….. " She said looking at Sasuke like she would kill him. If looks could kill Sasuke would already be dead. Her and Shikamaru walked away together trying to look for Sakura. Sasuke sighed in relief 'finally peace and quiet. He smirked as he saw Tenten approaching him.

**SLAP**

Sasuke felt a pain on his cheek and then looked at Tenten coldly. " What the hell was that for?"

"I hardly know the girl and yet….it seems like I've known her forever….you unselfish jerk. You never care you always hurt people." She looked at Sasuke again and was about to slap him again. However, Neji pulled her back. "Tenten… don't waste your time…; he looked at Sasuke and then back to Tenten; with people like him. " Them like the other's walked away from Sasuke in search for Sakura.

"I don't understand who this girl…..is" Sasuke asked himself in a soft whisper. He got up from the table. "I am going to find out who you really are Sakura Haruno…."And Sasuke walked out of the cafeteria.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**_Next Chapter_**

**_Hatred for One Love Another_**

_He looked up at the sky as he sat next to Sakura on the rooftop. 'I want to get you closer and closer to me so I can break you apart… Your smile the way you look at me, the way you call my name with that voice…..I just hate you so much.' Sasuke thought to himself…_

* * *

**Special Note**

**Wari Wari Sorry for any mistakes and if you found this chapter boring!**

_This chapter wasn't so good. I'm sorryL _

_Sneak Peek next chapter is good if I do say so myself so look forward to it. The Next chapter has to do with Sasuke and his past with the tragic accident and Sakura's…..secret._

_I'm sorry though I know and by the way guys Sasuke you know how he can be I'm trying not to make him OOC so this is as close as I can make him okays. However, there will be romance very soon. I just don't want to rush the relationship just yet….so please be patient._

_Oh yeah I know Sasuke is such a meany he says he hates her._

* * *

**_Reviews Corner_**

**_cut-me-i-bleed_**

_Thanks for the review! Awe you really think so I am glad you enjoy my writing. My first story Teenage Love at Ocean Avenue Boarding School was not so great so I am still trying to revise and edit it. Yes, I won't forget that people with good stories shouldn't update so slow lol. So I updated pretty fast on this one…..well at least that's what I think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

**_C.A.M.E.O 1 and Only_**

_Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I know Sasuke is a big jerk and in the next few chapters, he's going too slowly and I mean slowly change…all because of Sakura….and don't forget Sakura only has…_

_**CherryBlossom016**_

_Thanks for the review! Well I've been thinking about the whole dying thing and you know what? You'll just have to keep on reading to find out.giggles_

_**Sakurahime9**_

_Thanks for reviewing! I updated I updated_

_**Hellopanda23**_  
_Reviewed thanks! Yeah I know it's all for the drama. I hope you do like this story. I know Naruto is so cute Ramen Boy imagine him in a superhero costume lol. Yeah my sister and cousin are little, your right they'll probably be so embarrassed and all be there laughing XD. _

_**eyezue66613**_

_Thanks for reviewing! Really totally cool! Glad you love the story I hope you liked this chapter though it was really nothing, special._

_**xteenuh102593**_

_YAY you reviewed! Yes I know loll. Why Sasuke? Why? Hope you like this chapter_

**_shadow stripe_**

_Thanks for the very awesome review! Awe thank you your so kind Do you really think I'm that good of a write? Well hope you like this chapter as well._

_**UchihaSasukeluva4eve**_

_**kirei na yukki**_

_Thank you Thank you Thank you! You're the first to review on this chapter. In addition, all give you a Twinkie lol. I hope you liked this chapter._

_**ihearttoast09**_

_Thanks for reviewing! I love Younha too! Yui and Younha it's easy to get them mixed up there both awesome. Lol I'm glad you think that ice cream pops are good yummie for my tummy updated pretty soon….I think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well_

* * *

**_::MUST READ::_**

**_I shall be updating every week depending on how many reviews I get. I don't know how long I will make the story. However, I do know it will be more than 16 chapters. Well mainly because I'm stuck on chapter 18 :( having a case of the writers block. So just, keep on supporting_**

* * *

**_:INSPIRATIONS:_**

**_-My Best Friend...let's call him Kyo. We use to hate each other when we were little we got older and because friends. Best Friends. But the thing is I love him. And I want him to know. Does he feel the same? Will we ever be together? Or will we just always be friends?_**

**_-My Sister and Cousin; it's kind of cute when they say there going to get married yet they don't know that it's kind of forbidden since there related:( lol if only they weren't blood related right?_**

**_-Xanga I've been rpging alot and have been getting idea's for my new stories so yeah_**

**_-Ice Cream pops there so delicious...wait this shouldn't even be put hereXD_**

**_-The anime AirXD it's so sad why did mizu have to die:(_**

**_-The anime Kale do Star_**

**_-My friends! They have the same personalities as the Naruto characters dattebayo!_**

**_-Of course all the reviewers who reviewed!_**

**_-The anime Fantastic Children.Lately all the anime I have been buying are things that look so bad yet are so good I recommend you watch this._**

**_-School, I can't face a certain somebody…(Kyo)_**

**_-The Circus de Soleil_**

**_-Shopping!!!!_**

**_Those are my inspirations for writing this; there will be more as the story continues so yeah J ._**

* * *

**_Please don't be lazy. It really makes writers feel good that there are people who take the chance to review. They do make our days your probably thinking just something that that says good story; well it's more than just that it's way more it encourages writers to keep on writing knowing that there are people willing to read our stories. So please do take the timeXD _**

**_Well there you have it chapter 3!Yay I've posted more than two chapters on fan fiction. Net! I am so happy! Well don't forget to review. _**

_Naruto Hundo Marathron is so awesome_

**_mina_**


	4. Hatred For One Love Another

**_:.We'll Always be Just Friends?.:_**

**_"Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship - never." _**

**_-Charles Caleb Colton_**

**_I got inspired...Can girls and guys be more than just friends without liking each other? Can you be more than friends without having all of these emotions? Here is my story…_**

_**Disclaimer: **Foolish people I do **NOT** own Naruto if I did I would not be writing this_

* * *

_A/N: Wow its been a long time since I updated. School started; so much drama is occuring...eh the drama. there is just so much of it . . And I haven't had any time to update or do anything...oh well enough about me on with the story!_

_

* * *

_

Normal

Inner/Recaps/Continuations

Flashbacks; lyrics; thoughts/letters; etc

**_Keywords;hints_**

**_

* * *

_**

Before I forget...

Oh yes and to the anouymnous revier jj yes I can do that to make reading the story easier. Now on with the story.

**_

* * *

_**

"Troublesome. " Shikamaru shook his head. "Come on Shika let's go look for Sakura-Chan she's probably still crying seeing as this selfish bastard doesn't care at all…..You may be good looking Sasuke but you know what? I've seen you for who you really are…….. " She said looking at Sasuke like she would kill him. If looks could kill Sasuke would already be dead. Her and Shikamaru walked away together trying to look for Sakura. Sasuke sighed in relief 'finally peace and quiet. He smirked as he saw Tenten approaching him.

SLAP

Sasuke felt a pain on his cheek and then looked at Tenten coldly. " What the hell was that for?"

"I hardly know the girl and yet….it seems like I've known her forever….you unselfish jerk. You never care you always hurt people." She looked at Sasuke again and was about to slap him again. However, Neji pulled her back. "Tenten… don't waste your time…; he looked at Sasuke and then back to Tenten; with people like him. " Them like the other's walked away from Sasuke in search for Sakura.

"I don't understand who this girl…..is" Sasuke asked himself in a soft whisper. He got up from the table. "I am going to find out who you really are Sakura Haruno…."And Sasuke walked out of the cafeteria.

**_:.Chapter 3: Hatred for One Love Another PT 1.:_**

**_-With Sakura-_**

_'Why Sasuke? Why? I've never felt this way before. I can't remember the last time I felt like this. I can't help but feel this way... I loved. you, but maybe now what I feel is...' _

The hallway was empty. Sakura was running somewhere, just any place to get away from her pain. She wanted to go away. She felt like fading away. Sasuke hardly said anything and those words hurt her. Something she hasn't felt in a long time. Sakura went towards the back of the school and found some stairs. She made her way up the stairs and found herself at the top of the school. She then started crying memories of her past coming back to haunt her. She winced in pain her head was starting to hurt. She didn't know what to do anymore...she just felt so weak.

'_Can I continue on like this? I have no family. I am alone...just myself and I now.' _

Sakura found a spot next to the edge of the rooftop and looked down. There was this huge cherry tree next to the bulding. Sakura saw cherry blossoms fall to the ground.

'_The cherry blossom...it reminds me of me...it falls endlessly until it reaches the bottom...if only I could just fall...fall...fall." _

Sakura averted her attention to where she was standing. It was a long ways down.

'_Maybe if I just fall here and now...I wouldn't have to continue on...but...' _

She jumped up on the railing and balanced herself as the wind blew on her face.She stood there straight and tall not moving nor flinching. She began to sing a song.

_Where is this warmth going?  
When it's tomorrow, it'll vanish  
If our heart beats are united  
Will I be able to fall to the same depth as you?_

I'm always, always by your side  
No matter how far your heart may wander

While we drift inside the darkness  
Like innocent little birds, we huddled our wings together  
You, who hide behind your smile when you're lonely  
Are a blade of unmelting ice  
Exposing my chest and  
Embracing me  
Forever...

Where are you going alone?  
Are you just afraid of looking back?  
The figure of my chest and the sad color  
Even though I'm sure that they're actually very similar

_With the same evanescence, we are gazing  
At the place that we'll surely return to someday_

No matter how we're separated inside this darkness  
Our hearts call for each other with a stronger bond than anything  
Even if you're laughing when you're lonely, I know it  
I want to warm  
Your cold fingers with my tears  
I'm by your side...

While we drift inside the darkness  
Like innocent little birds, we huddled our wings together  
You, who hide behind your smile when you're lonely  
Are a blade of unmelting ice  
_Exposing my chest and embracing me  
I'm by your side  
Forever..._ (**_tsubusa song not mine!)_**

Tears sprung to her eyes as she finished the song and stuck her foot off the railing of the rooftop. She couldn't take it anymore. She watned to the that cherry blossom...All she wants it...

Then the door swun open and there stood Sasuke...

"Your not thinking about falling are you?"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

Preview For LONG Next Chapter

_He looked up at the sky as he sat next to Sakura on the rooftop. 'I want to get you closer and closer to me so I can break you apart… Your smile the way you look at me, the way you call my name with that voice…..I just hate you so much.' Sasuke thought to himself…_

_

* * *

_

**RAMBLINGS**

**_OMG I"M SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!! FOR THE VERY SHORT CHAPTER. The next one will be better and longer. Like the top says the drama school ugh theres just so much of it . ...I'll explain all of it in the next chappie!_**

* * *

**_Review Corner_**

_**For all who reviewed and put me on there alert lists thank you! And I will respond on the next review corner in the next chpter**_

* * *

**_INSPIRATIONS:_**

**_-My Best Friend...let's call him Kyo. We use to hate each other when we were little we got older and because friends. Best Friends. But the thing is I love him. And I want him to know. Does he feel the same? Will we ever be together? Or will we just always be friends?_**

**_-My Sister and Cousin; it's kind of cute when they say there going to get married yet they don't know that it's kind of forbidden since there related:( lol if only they weren't blood related right?_**

**_-Xanga I've been rpging alot and have been getting idea's for my new stories so yeah_**

**_-Ice Cream pops there so delicious...wait this shouldn't even be put hereXD_**

**_-The anime AirXD it's so sad why did mizu have to die:(_**

**_-The anime Kale do Star_**

**_-My friends! They have the same personalities as the Naruto characters dattebayo!_**

**_-Of course all the reviewers who reviewed!_**

**_-The anime Fantastic Children.Lately all the anime I have been buying are things that look so bad yet are so good I recommend you watch this._**

**_-School, I can't face a certain somebody…(Kyo)_**

**_-The Circus de Soleil_**

**_-Shopping!!!!_**

**_-Thanksgiving Holiday;Turkey Gobble Gobble Gobble_**

**_-The drama of school don't we all just love it!_**

**_-My realationship with Kyo, I am so confused . _**

**_-My bf Kyo's jealousy_**

**_-My Best Friend Jessica and I are fighting so that's very inspirational!-sarcastic voice-_**

**_-And everything else that's going on in my life_**

**_-Oh and don't forget my Christmas Shopping_**

**_Those are my inspirations for writing this; there will be more as the story continues so yeah Ja!_**

* * *

**_Please don't be lazy. It really makes writers feel good that there are people who take the chance to review. They do make our days your probably thinking just something that that says good story; well it's more than just that it's way more it encourages writers to keep on writing knowing that there are people willing to read our stories. So please do take the timeXD _**

**_I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! PLEASE SUPPORT AND REVIEW!!!!...MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON SATURDAY OR SUNDAY...I PROMISE SO BYE!!!!_**

**_-Mina_**


	5. Hatred For One Love Another PtII

**_:.We'll Always be Just Friends?.:_**

**_"Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship - never." _**

**_-Charles Caleb Colton_**

**_I got inspired...Can girls and guys be more than just friends without liking each other? Can you be more than friends without having all of these emotions? Here is my story…__

* * *

_ **

_**Disclaimer: **Foolish people I do **NOT** own Naruto if I did I would not be writing this**A/N: Wow its been a long time since I updated. School started; so much drama is occuring...eh the drama. there is just so much of it . . And I haven't had any time to update or do anything...oh well enough about me on with the story!**_

_

* * *

_

_**NormalInner/Recaps/Continuations**_

_**Flashbacks; lyrics; thoughts/letters; etc**_

**_Keywords;hints_**

**_:.RECAP.:_**

**_Tears sprung to her eyes as she finished the song and stuck her foot off the railing of the rooftop. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be that cherry blossom...All she wants is..._**

**_Then the door swun open and there stood Sasuke..._**

**_"Your not thinking about falling are you?"_**

**_:.END OF RECAP.:_**

**_HATRED FOR ONE LOVE ANOTHER PT II_**

At the sound of Sasuke's voice Sakura quivered. Sakura stood straight and tall she didn't even turn around to see Sasuke. Because she knew if she turned and saw Sasuke, tears would come down even more.

_**"**_Why did you come here. I want to be left alone!" Sakura spat at to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked." I came to look for you, besides if you did something stupid like jump off the building, your friends would blame me."

Sakura grew angry she shifted her body weight and turned to face Sasuke. "You out of all came to look for me! You don't even know or remember me!"

Sasuke walked closer standing in front of Sakura about a foot away. "Like I said if something happened to you I'd be blamed...not that I really care what would happen to you. Your just some silly fan-girl whose wasting my time." Sasuke said.

Sakuras eyes widened. The wind was blowing faster. Tears started coming out." I hate you Sasuke Uchiha! I wouldn't want to be your friend! Your just some mean selfish bas-"...

Sakura started losing balance. The wind was just to strong. She was going to fall. She would get what she wanted and be that cherry blossom. _**'I guss now I really will be that cherry blossom.'**_

Sakura started falling backwards. She shut her eyes. She felt something grab her and came to a stop. _**'Is this what they mean by the hand leads you into heaven?'**_

She opened her eyes emereld eyes they met with obsedian. Sasuke saved her. His hand was wrapped around her arm and he started pulling her up.

"What are you doing!"

"Making sure you don't do something stupid! If you die I'd be blamed" He said in a monotone.

He pulled her all the way back up and placed her on the ground. Sasuke then sat down besides her and then he looked up at the sky as he sat next to Sakura on the rooftop._** 'I want to get you closer and closer to me so I can break you apart… Your smile the way you look at me, the way you call my name with that voice…..I just hate you so much.' Sasuke thought to himself…**_

Sakura looked at the corner of her eye how close her and Sasuke were. She could feel her face blushing. The feeling so warm..._**'No, no no Sakura calm down. This guy is not the Sasuke you once knew...I just wish you would remember me...I just wish...'**_

Both stayed quiet for a few moments like that the wind blowing. The sun shining. The birds flying...doesn't it all just sound so romantic?

_**"**_That was stupid." Sasuke said, breaking the silence between the two.

Sakura glared."Yes I know it was stupid! But why should you care."

Sasuke blinked his eyes and ruffled his hair."I don't care, but I"m pointing out how stupid you are." He smirked as he said that. He could see the fume and hatred in Sakura's eyes.

Sakura glared at him."Ugh...I hate you Uchiha!" She picked herself up from the floor and shook her clothes off. "I don't see how people actually like you."

Sasuke did the same and picked himself up. "You should know, you like me too." He smirked again. He started walking towards the door exit.

"I don't like you! Sasuke I-I-I hate you!"Sakura yelled."From now on you and I are enemies! You hear!" Sakura started yelling at him.

Sasuke kept walking hands in pocket. He slowly stopped and turned to face her."Your friends will be worried...go see them" With that he walked out of the door.

Sakura's heart skipped-a beat Tears were once again forming in her eyes._** 'Sasuke...I will deny my feelings for you...from now on...'The wind blew through Sakura's pink hair.'...I will tell myself I don't love you anymore. I've waited years and years to tell you..that I love you..but...now you'll never know, that you are the first person I've ever fallen in love with...and you will most likely be the last. Today is my new beginning...because now you and I will never be what I had in mind...you and I will never...I'll never love anyone again...like how I loved you."**_

Sakura smiled to herself and left the school rooftop.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**_

Ino's eyes twinkle in delight"SLEEP OVER AT HINATA'S!"

[[Yes I know small preview but my stomach is killing me I'm sorry . 

* * *

**_REVIEW CORNER_**

**_Thank you all and I'll reply to all in the next chapter I would do it faster but my stomach...ugh_**

* * *

_**BLABITY BLABITY BLAH DRAMA OF MY LIFE**_

****

Okay well the drama of my life . . So many things have happened and it stinks. First of all I got in trouble because I didn't tell my parents right away that my best friend Kyo was my boyfriend. Then to make things worse they assumed that a did things I shouldn't do with him . ! Me out of all people, my parents went psycho. Then to make things even worse I got a C! I've never made a C before . . Never Ever! So I was pretty screwed. And then during this Halloween Festival I stayed for the dance but when to the playground instead of dancing and I was with Kyo, his friends and my friend Meg, and they thought that I was like you know doing stuff with them there...so they tell my parents that I was swinging in the playground "with guys" instead of at the dance. And to make it even worse, they didn't tell my friends parents!!! Ugh it sucked! Then I had a break-down at school[[I've never had a breakdown I"m your normal perky//peppy//happy person and then they send me to the counselor because of something that's happened to me in the past that's been bothering me...and I never told my parents just my 4 closest amiga's and of course Kyo...SO then there like you tell your best friends but not us...and they used the whole "I thought you trusted us. I thought we taught you better..."Ugh! Just because I screw up once doesn't mean I'm going to screw up from now on. Everyone makes mistakes! The more mistakes you make the more you learn. Everyone thinks I"m perfect straight A's I can sing, dance, they say I'm smart pretty, athletic, popular, talented because of the singing dancing writing playing piano flute and just about any other instrument, ddr, designing! Ugh! Its a whole bunch of crap I'm not a perfect person! Okay I let off alot of steam...oh and also during the summer I found out I didn't have unlimited texting...and all I did was text so yeah think how high the bill was...and that's just about it for now...there is a whole lot more drama but I'll save that for the next All The Drama in My Life Corner; that is for only of you who want to know about the drama that goes on in my life . . The next will be about my bf being jealous...all my fanclub guy-friends, my best friend who...this whole time has liked my best friend. My other friends who have always like him . yeah so until then

**_INSPIRATIONS:_****_-My Best Friend...let's call him Kyo. We use to hate each other when we were little we got older and because friends. Best Friends. But the thing is I love him. And I want him to know. Does he feel the same? Will we ever be together? Or will we just always be friends?_**

**_-My Sister and Cousin; it's kind of cute when they say there going to get married yet they don't know that it's kind of forbidden since there related:( lol if only they weren't blood related right?_**

**_-Xanga I've been rpging alot and have been getting idea's for my new stories so yeah_**

**_-Ice Cream pops there so delicious...wait this shouldn't even be put hereXD_**

**_-The anime AirXD it's so sad why did mizu have to die:(_**

**_-The anime Kale do Star_**

**_-My friends! They have the same personalities as the Naruto characters dattebayo!_**

**_-Of course all the reviewers who reviewed!_**

**_-The anime Fantastic Children.Lately all the anime I have been buying are things that look so bad yet are so good I recommend you watch this._**

**_-School, I can't face a certain somebody…(Kyo)_**

**_-The Circus de Soleil_**

**_-Shopping!!!!_**

**_-Thanksgiving Holiday;Turkey Gobble Gobble Gobble_**

**_-The drama of school don't we all just love it!_**

**_-My realationship with Kyo, I am so confused . _**

**_-My bf Kyo's jealousy_**

**_-My Best Friend Jessica and I are fighting so that's very inspirational!-sarcastic voice-_**

**_-And everything else that's going on in my life_**

**_-Oh and don't forget my Christmas Shopping_**

_**-DDR**_

**_-My stomach is killing me! Wait this shouldn't be on here ugh..._**

_**Those are my inspirations for writing this; there will be more as the story continues so yeah Ja!**_

* * *

**_Please don't be lazy. It really makes writers feel good that there are people who take the chance to review. They do make our days your probably thinking just something that that says good story; well it's more than just that it's way more it encourages writers to keep on writing knowing that there are people willing to read our stories. So please do take the timeXD _**

* * *

**_MY STOMACH IS KILLING ME!!!! SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER! AND IF IT SUCKS I"M SORRY BUT I PROMISED I WOULD UPDATE ON SUNDAY AND A PROMISE IS A PROMISE! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER FUNNIER AND THINGS WILL START KICKING INTO ACTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED...MY STOMACH UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_-mina_**

**_ps:I'll be updating sometime this week. When I'm not sick _**

**_Sayanora_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**READ READ READ!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Hey Mina here and hello! Its been a year since I last got on. I can't remember what delayed my chapters….. Oh yeah I got in trouble remember on my blah blah blah page? Well after all that my laptop got tooken away. And when I got it back I broke my laptop and was computer less for a long time. **

**And remember Kyo? He's an asshole! He did lotsa bad stuff and would blackmail me like if I didn't do something he would kill himself! And I did the right thing and dumped his a** anyways…..**

**Okay no I haven't forgotten any of you guys! So what do I do should I continue my story? Or should I just work on a new piece? My writing -not to be arrogant- has improved thanks to my awesome English I teacher!**

**If you think I should continue please do send it in your review! If I get lotsa "yes continues" I'll update in about a week. **

**Thank you so much!**

**Love,**

**-mina**


	7. Sleepover Madness

_**'We'll Always be Just Friends?.:**_

_**"Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship - never." **_

_**-Charles Caleb Colton**_

Oh my goodness I'm so shocked seriously. I thought no one would want to continue reading my story. But just for those who reviewed any said I should I will! Yay! And I guess you can say this'll be like a filler chappie! Yup some fluff! So just as promised here's the next chappie!

Hey guys I got inspired...Can girls and guys be more than just friends without liking each other? Can you be more than friends without having all of these emotions? Here is my story…

Summary: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha are childhood best friends. One day when there little kids Sasuke's parents get a transfer to move to Kohona has to move leaving poor little Sakura heartbroken. Six years later Sakura is 15 her parents have died and her only family member lives in Kohona so she moves there. Remembering Sasuke moved there that gives her the strength alone. On the first day of her new High School when Sakura greets Sasuke back he has no idea who she is and dislikes her right off the bat. Turns out that Sasuke was in a coma after this tragic incident that happens. Sakura later on get sick discovering she only 2 years to live. How can she make Sasuke remember who she is? Will Sasuke even remember before it's too late? Or will they always be _**Just Friends**_?

**Disclaimer**: Foolish people I do _**not **_own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Normal

**Inner/Recaps/Continuations**

_Flashbacks; lyrics; thoughts/letters; etc_

_**.:**_

Sakura's heart skipped-a beat Tears were once again forming in her eyes._** 'Sasuke...I will deny my feelings for you...from now on...**_'The wind blew through Sakura's pink hair.

_**'...I will tell myself I don't love you anymore. I've waited years and years to tell you.. that I love you ..but...now you'll never know, that you are the first person I've ever fallen in love with...and you will most likely be the last. Today is my new beginning...because now you and I will never be what I had in mind...you and I will never...I'll never love anyone again...like how I loved you."**_

Sakura smiled to herself and left the school rooftop…

** MADNESS.:**

_Its been at least 2 weeks since I moved to this school, and I actually like the change. Tsunade's great -her and Jiraiya always bickering but I know they have feelings for each other- Naruto's like my brother. Shikamaru and Neji are down to earth guys. And of course I love the girls. Sasuke and I haven't talked much since my little incident on the rooftop. But I don't mind. I'm happy that's all that matters….but I….._

"_But I want...you…"_

"Hey what do you think about that Sakura?" Tenten asked the ever so spaced out Sakura.

"…_to remember me…"_

"FORHEAD-GIRL!!!" Ino screamed loudly in the cafeteria. Her voice booming from the cafeteria walls.

The four girls were at there usual spot in the cafeteria. The guys were at the library checking out some books.

Sakura blushed slightly. "Sorry I was completely out of it."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Anyways like I was saying, we should have a sleepover at Hinata-chans!" Ino sad in an ever so peppy voice.

Hinata blinked a couple of times and stayed quiet. "I don't t-think that's a g-good idea"

"And why not Miss Hinata-chan?" Ino said

"W-well I…." Tenten stopped her.

"If Hinata-chan doesn't want a sleepover then no sleepover" Tenten said in a very motherly tone. Tenten has always been overprotective of Hinata ever since they were little. She always stuck up for her. She was like an older sister to her.

"Aww Hinata-chan please please please! Don't listen to "okaa-san"! Do it for your best friend!" Ino said giving her best puppy face.

"I-I guess w-we can….but w-we mustn't upset Otou-san when were there…." Hinata said. Hinata's father was a very kept to himself kind of man, ever since Hinata's mother died. And has been very strict with Hinata since then.

Ino jumped up in joy. Tenten gave Ino a death-glare. And Sakura just smiled.

"Guess we can do what?" Naruto asked. The guys came back with books in there hands.

"You'll never believe what!" Ino said still jumping up and down.

"What!" Naruto jumping up and down getting excited.

"Sleepover at Hinata's!" She squealed.

"No way! That's great!" Naruto and Ino grabbed each other in what seemed to be a hug jumping up and down spinning round and round.

Both Neji and Tenten just looked at the two annoyed.

Hinata smiled. " T-there so s-silly"

Sakura blinked. "Aren't they overdoing it just a little."

Shikamaru sweat dropped. "There being just as troublesome like always."

"Stupid dobe and blonde headed girl…." Sasuke muttered to himself.

All of a sudden they stopped jumping. They turned around with fire in there eyes. "What did you just say Sasuke-teme" The two blondes said in unison.

Sasuke got up from his chair. " I have no time for this." Sasuke looked at Neji "I'll be at your house around seven." Saying that he left the cafeteria.

"Well that was very rude." Ino said as she a Naruto calmed down.

The rest of the gang agreed.

"You guys can arrive approximately at seven o'clock." Neji said. Hinata nodded her head agreeing with Neji.

Everyone agreed to be at the Hyugga's by seven. The bell rang and the rest of the day went by.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Naruto! It's already getting dark! Its just one night! How many pairs of underwear do you really need!" Sakura screamed from downstairs.

It was already seven thirty and Naruto wasn't ready. Sakura was waiting downstairs impatiently in her very cute pajamas which were green with pink little cherry blossoms and pink slippers.

Naruto came down with a huge orange duffle bag. "Okay I'm ready!" He said.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Naruto what could you possibly have in that duffle bag?"

Naruto scratched his head and smile a big smile. "Well you know ramen…"

Sakura stood there angry. "What the hell! I was waiting all that time for ramen!" Sakuras aura became dark.

"Sakura…ugh…um…ugh…Tsunade!" Tsunade comes in the room whacks Naruto in the head with a frying pan and tells the two they better go before it gets way to dark to walk. Sakura beams with joy at Naruto's head which in fact is a huge pink bump and says bye to Tsuande. Naruto on the other hand waves his farwell massaging his head.

They exit the house and start walking.

"She always goes on your side." Naruto said a little overdramatic.

"Ha! Its cause she likes me the best!" Sakura sticks her tongue out at Naruto.

XxXxXxX

Sakura came to a halt after 15 minutes. The Hyugga's lived in a huge mansion. It was surrounded by a big thick gate. Naruto opens the gate and the two go in. Naruto rings the doorbell and the door is opened by what seems to be a younger looking Hinata.

Sakura tilts her head to the side. " Hinata-chan you weren't this short in the morning were you?"

Naruto looks at Sakura. "And I thought I was a dobe! This is Hana-chan, Hinata-chans sister."

Hana smiles at the two. "Hello you must be Sakura, nice to meet you Hinata-chan and Neji-kun are in the rec room you know the way." Hana leaves the door open for Sakura and Naruto and leaves them.

XxXxXx

"YOUR LATE!" Ino yelled.

Everyone was there.

"Eh sorry piggy Naruto delayed us because of his ramen." Sakura said.

Ino gives Naruto a death-glare. "Just never do it again!"

The whole gang sweat dropped.

Hinata was in a yellow nightgown. Tenten was in green shorts and a pink tank top. Ino was in a robe. Naruto was in bright orange pajamas. Neji had shorts and a green shirt. Shikamaru had a one piece cloud looking pajamas. And Sasuke had white shorts and a blue shirt.

The rec room was huge. There was a pool table, fuzz ball, a mini theatre, and just tons of other stuff.

Sakura watches Sasuke by the window and decides to sit next to him. "Um Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke was lying down with his eyes closed. "Hmm?"

"You know um- about what I said." Sakura was getting really nervous.

"Well I'm sorry…about all the things I've been saying. Your probably really surprised. Or maybe since you have lotsa fan girls you find it completely annoying or maybe I'm just annoying. I was just really hoping you would remember me cause we were best friends and we haven't seen each other in …. Oh goodness I'm babbling way to much. Do you think I'm babbling way to much? Oh wait you probably don't even want to talk to me because you don't like me at all. And then again you don't know me a---"

"Sakura you are… very annoying" Sasuke said adding a smirk.

Sakura looks at the carpet and blushes. " Oh…"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and looks back outside. Sakura stays there quietly sitting next to him.

'_Why Sasuke….' _Sakura looks at Sasuke. And then stares out the window as well.

On the opposite side of the room Neji and Tenten are playing fuzz ball. And Neji is loosing terribly.

And next to them Ino is talking nonstop to Shikmaru who is paying no attention to what she's saying.

And Naruto is talking about how good his ramen is to Hinata. And Hinata is blushing paying a great deal to what Naruto actually has to say about ramen.

After a while everyone is sitting down quietly not doing or saying anything. Sakura decided to break the silence.

"So what are we going to do?"

"W-well w-we could always w-watch a-a movie…" Hinata was blushing incredibly. Naruto was sitting very closely to her eating ramen.

Ino clasped her hands together really tight. "Hmm or we could always….play truth or dare!"

The group just eyed her. "Oh come on don't tell me you guys have never played it!" She said.

Shikamaru was lying down on the floor. "Ino, I'm trying to sleep can you quiet down already.

"You know what! Lets play! Shikamaru I dare you to stay awake all night!"

"Whatever." Shikamaru said in a monotone.

Tenten chuckled. "Ino is that the best dare you've got?"

Ino threw a pillow at her.

"You guys are going to play and if not I will talk nonstop all night and annoy you!" With that everyone got in a circle form.

"Okay so whose first?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm…how about letting the readers suggest ideas!" Ino said!

Sasuke out of no where starts talking. "You can't do that in the middle of Mina's story!"

Ino gives his a death glare. "Oh yes I can! Okay readers I want you to send in your ideas for what should happen in the truth or dare part of the story! And if you don't I will bother Shikamaru all night!"

Shikamaru with tears in his eyes. "Please please save me from my death!"

Sakura smiles" So guys review!"

Sasuke shakes his head in agreement "What she said."

Naruto and Hinata in unison. " Aww there agreeing!"

Neji and Tenten just look at them. "And now you guys are agreeing!"

Sakura blushes. "Aww Sasuke.."

Mina comes in. "Okay guys that's way to much fluff for you two at this time in place in the story. So ja ne! The faster you update the faster it'll take for me to write the next chappie!"

So like it states above update! And yay I updated in a week. My next update should be in about a week depending on you guys!

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

It's the fans choice in the next chapter! So request something!

**Reviewers I'd Like To Thank:**

**Violentreaction16**

**Jollyrancher6250**

**Xteenuh102593**

**BleedingBlackRainbows**

**SasuSaku Forever and Ever**

**Sleepless Procrastinator**

**And all the alerts people! **

And to everyone who had read my story in 2007! Thank you and please keep supporting me. After all I'm only continuing cause of you guys!

**INSPIRATIONS**

_-My braces coming off on Feb 16__th__ XD_

_-Forever the Sickest Kids, Hit the Lights, You Me and Everyone We Know, Bright Eyes, Powerspace, Hit the Lights, The Academy Is (music)_

_-Bokura Ga Ita (we were there-it's a manga and anime read it!)_

_-Me being in high school wooh!_

_-I want a guy with cute punky emo hair! If you know any sign meh up pleasy! Lol_

_-Oreo cookies_

_-Flying talking Penguins(Disgaea)_

_-My stupid retarted friend who I am crushing on but I know he lies so __L_

_-Oh my ex is an ** so hah! Ha ha send him evil tomatoes __J_

_-And of course the reviewers!_

_-And all the other romance manga and books I've read!_

_**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE**_

PS: I think I misspelled Shikamaru somewhere L if any errors I'm terribly sorry!

-Mina


End file.
